STAR GAZING
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: This is a TAKARI fanfic. It takes place during the first season. Can a day of rest lead to one of romance?


Disclaimer- I'm in eighth grade. Do you really think I own a Television show? Well I don't. But if whom ever does own it wants to sell it to me I'll give them $25. And $50 for Barnes and Nobles. Anyone? Darn. Well on with the story...

A/N-Takes place during their first trip to the Digital World. (After they got Kari of course) 

****

Star Gazing

It was a beautiful day in the digital world. Not too hot or too cold or too humid. Almost perfect. The digidestined had decided to stop their search for the dark masters for the day so they could enjoy the weather. They figured they could start looking again tomorrow. They were camping next to a creek in a forest.

"So who's going to go get what?" Asked Tai, always trying to be leader. "Let's see. How about Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy go look for food in the woods. Matt and I will go farther down stream and try to catch some fish. T.K., Kari could you two get some firewood for us?" Tai would usually worry about them, but he had been noticing their quickly growing friendship and how they seemed to like one another. He knew T.K. wouldn't let anything happen to Kari.

"Sure," the two children said together.

"What about us Tai?" Agumon asked meaning the Digimon.

"You guys can stay here and watch camp, okay?" He explained.

"Okay," was the reply. So everyone headed off in different directions. T.K. and Kari first had to promise their brothers they would be careful. Then they, too, headed into the woods.

"How much firewood do you think we'll need T.K.?" Kari asked her best friend.

"Tai never said how much. We could bring back one piece and see what he thinks. It'd be kind of funny to see the look on his face when he asked why we only brought one piece and told him it was because he never said how much to get." T.K. said. Kari began to laugh at what she thought Tai's reaction would be. 'Kari is really pretty when she laughs. Wait a minute why do I think that? She's my best friend. Do I like her or something? Well I have been thinking about her a lot lately.' T.K. thought. "Let's just get as much as we can carry."

"Alright T.K." They collected sticks for almost an hour.

"I think we have enough now Kari. Let's head back." So they started back to camp. Both of them were holding large stacks of wood. Kari's was must have been too high for her to see above because she tripped over a rock and started to fall.

'Oh great now I'm going to fall and get hurt.' When Kari realized she never fell she looked up. T.K. had dropped his firewood and caught her hand to stop her fall.

"Thanks, T.K." Kari said shyly as their eyes met. Kari's crimson stared into T.K.'s bright blue. 'T.K.'s eyes are like the sky.' Kari thought. All of a sudden they both realized what they were doing and turned away and blushed.

"Here, Kari. Let me help you pick up your firewood." T.K. said as he began helping Kari pick up the fallen pieces of firewood that had scattered across the forest floor. After they had gotten it all they, once again, started back to camp. When they got back they realized that they were first to return.

"I have an idea. Why don't we start the fire so it'll be ready when the others get back?" T.K. asked.

"But T.K. what are we going to use to start the fire?" Kari questioned causing T.K. to burst into laughter. "What's so funny T.K.?" Kari didn't want T.K. laughing at her and thinking she was stupid. 'What did I say? I really don't like T.K. laughing at me. I feel really embarrassed and I don't even know why. Or why it hurts so much to have him laughing at me.'

T.K. stopped laughing when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He smiled at her, which made her heart beat unusually fast. "I'm sorry, Kari. It's just that you asked how we would start a fire and Agumon is standing right next to you." At that both of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're right, T.K. that is funny." Kari admitted when she had finally stopped laughing. 'Gee I'm glad T.K. doesn't think I'm stupid. I'm still not sure why I care though. Do I like him? I'm only eight is that possible? It must be 'cause I'm certain I like him.' She thought to herself. So the two of them began to build a fire. First they put dry grasses, pine needles, and reeds in a circle of stones, which was meant to be a fire ring. Next they put thin, one-inch twigs over that. Finally they were ready for the most important part of making a fire: the starting source.

"Hey, Agumon?" Kari called to the lizard like digimon.

"What is it Kari?" He asked her.

"Could you use your pepper breath to help us start the campfire? Please?" T.K. pleaded.

"Sure, but both of you have to stand back. Ready?" He paused while the two children moved away. "Okay. Pepper Breath!" The little digimon's aim was perfect as the attack hit the middle of the rocks. Seconds later a small fire had started and the two children slowly and carefully added wood to the blaze. Soon after the other digidestined returned. Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy were carrying a little over two dozen apples and some wild carrots. Tai and Matt had managed to catch about 30 sunfish, all of them a decent size. The older children were quite impressed with the nice fire that was awaiting them when they got back. Everyone began to prepare a different part of dinner. Within the hour the meal was ready and they whole team was sitting around the fire beginning to eat. As they ate the sun began to set leaving the sky a beautiful mixture of reds, oranges, purples, and blues. After he finished T.K. left the others. He went to sit on the bank of the river and watch the stars come out.

Kari saw him leave and followed a few minutes later. As soon as she saw him she felt like turning around. 'Come on Kari. Go and talk to him. You can do it.' She assured herself. She slowly walked up, so she wouldn't startle him. When she was right next to him she sat down. Quietly she said, "What are you doing T.K.?"

His reply was only slightly above a whisper. "Looking at the stars."

"Would it be okay if I sat with you?" She questioned, afraid he was going to say 'no.'

It must have showed in her voice because his reply was softer than normal. "Of course, Kari. In fact I'd really like that." And he sincerely meant it.

"The stars are so much clearer here than back home. They're so beautiful." Kari said as she gazed skyward.

"So are you." T.K. said almost inaudibly. This surprised Kari a great deal.

"Do you mean that T.K.?" She asked hopefully, as she turned to face him.

"Yes, I do." He turned to face her as well. "Kari, I like you a lot." He admitted, his voice even softer than before.

"I like you a lot, too, T.K." They slowly leaned forward and quickly kissed. Then they turned their heads up towards the sky and continued watching the stars. After a seconds hesitation Kari leaned gently against T.K. putting her head on his shoulder. He lightly lay his head atop hers and they sat there in silence both content beyond words.

~THE END~

Please review. Flames are accepted WITH reason. Thank you guys for reading. Bye until next time, and there will be a next time.

Okami


End file.
